


Warm Jackets on Frozen Nights.

by AFoxWithAPen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Bats, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Fruit thinks a lot, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, i miss blue bats, no beta we die like fruit in dodgebolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFoxWithAPen/pseuds/AFoxWithAPen
Summary: Fruitberries is cold, solution? Wear the warmest jacket he has for the whole winter.Alternatively get invited to a Christmas party that you weren't prepared for and realize that cold actually has two meanings.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Warm Jackets on Frozen Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Blue Bat Lovers! This is for you Cherrybomb lovers and Hermitcraft folks, hope u enjoy this Christmas gift.
> 
> Also mostly self indulgence, sorry *heart*

When you’re cold, you wear the warmest jacket you have.

That's what led to Fruit huddled in on himself, curled up sitting on a couch, hot chocolate in hand with the blue bats' jacket from MCC9 wrapped firmly around him. It's warm, it's always been warm, surprisingly it's warmer than the signature green jacket he always used to wear with his outfit, not that he knew why, but that didn't matter.

The blue bats' jacket was warm, so he was gonna wear it.

If he was honest, the jacket felt like a big hug, it felt like the celebration the team had after survival games and when they won MCC, it felt like days they spent roaming around the training server, just talking as if they were the center of the world and nothing else mattered. This winter was colder, he didn't understand why that was either, the frost would get to him that little bit swifter, he'd stay inside for longer because it was just that cold. It was cold inside too.

But it didn't matter that the winter was colder. Since he'd just do what he's always done, curl up in his own home, white and blue jacket wrapped around him, and probably just do nothing.

-~*~-

Fruit wasn't the most social person, granted, he was an introvert, it's been like this for years, for some reason it just showed more this year.

"Do you not have anyone to celebrate with?" H had asked while the pair were walking down the street, he was wearing a plaid jacket, similar to his other outfit. It seemed like a thinner jacket than his own, so he guessed H could handle the cold better.

"Large parties scare me" Fruit whispered back, tucking his hands in his pockets, being briefly reminded that he was still wearing the white and blue jacket, cool, that didn't matter, it was warmer. H seemed to contemplate his answer, grumbling under his breath and contemplation turned to frustration. Fruit stared back with worry.

H, having glanced away for a moment for a mutter, glanced back at him, "What's with the jacket? I thought you liked your green one"

"It's warmer."

H nodded slowly, as if thoughts ran through his mind for just a moment, soon replaced by a gaze of which Fruit swears he sees worry in.

He almost curls in on himself.

H's look shifts to something more joyful, before patting Fruit on the shoulder, "Just remember you can talk to me if you get too cold!" 

The thought made Fruit smile, H, after backing away a bit, giving them both their own space, laughed, "I have stuff to set up for Christmas, talk later?" H said, parting ways soon after, Fruit waited to watch him leave.

H was warm, Fruit decided. That must have been why he could handle having a thinner jacket. Unlike Fruit, who just seemed to be cold all the time. A chill ran through the air as he crossed his arms as a feeble attempt to fend off the slowly approaching blizzard.

Was it just him, or was winter this year colder?

-~*~-

By the time he got back home, he felt frozen, shaking, and he swore his skin was blue. Rushing, the trapper tried to set up his fireplace as quickly as possible, something notably harder when your limbs felt frozen solid, but a possible feat none the less.

When he was done, Fruit sat himself down on the floor in front in front of the fireplace, glancing around the room with nothing else to do, taking a quick note of things in his boredom.

No Christmas tree was set up, he never bothered since there wasn't a point, same for any kind of stockings and lights he would see others decorate with. The couch could probably fit more than one person, not that he'd ever tried. The fire was the only light in the room right now, he didn't need any lights on, and since no one else was here, there wasn't really a point.

The only decor there were non-Christmas related, the hanger he used to hang his jacket from, the blue bats one he was currently wearing. The blue bats MCC coin, a celebratory photo of the bats after their victory. (Funny... they won the snowy backdrop). His 2 MCC coins, oddly enough both had the bat symbol on them, but he knew which coin meant more to him. He couldn't forget.

His communicator pinged.

_ <HBomb94> Hey _

_ <HBomb94> Did you want to come over? _

_ <HBomb94> For a Christmas party I mean _

_ <HBomb94> Don't worry! It'll just be people you know, and it'll just be something small. _

_ <HBomb94> Wanna join us? _

Fruit stared at the messages, gaze hardening in contemplation as he stared around his room again. Of course, nothing had changed, but it felt empty. How didn't he notice this before? It was painfully obvious now, the room was so quiet he could hear the crackling of his fireplace and the entire space blurred together, forever unchanging.

He looked back at H's message, trying to picture how his room would look all decked out with colour. 

Fruit almost winced at the fact he _couldn't._

_ <fruitberries> sure _

-~*~-

The next time he found himself at the store, he found himself staring at the Christmas section, of course he did, the glitter stuck out like a sore thumb. He examined all the decor, struggling to picture any of it in his room. 

Guess he just had to wing it.

He didn't get the chance to get anything when he was interrupted by a, rather loud call, "Fruity loops!" Startled, Fruit turned his gaze to look at Ren, after all, only Ren used that nickname for him. "Whatcha doing here buddy looking for Christmas decorations this late!"

Fruit held back his words, remembering the worried gaze H had given him. If he told Ren how he was getting decor because he didn't have any before, there was no doubt he would end up doting on him, which was fine sometimes, but not when he just didn't want people to worry about him. 

"I just needed some new decorations" He spoke slowly, weaving up a story in his head, "I put up the ones I had,” probably a lie, not that he had ever checked. “And realised I probably needed some new ones”

Ren perked up, “Oooo so you're getting new Christmas decorations!!” He exclaimed, bouncing up and down with no resistance or care, gripping Fruit’s jacket sleeve, “Come on! I can help you pick out some!!” Of course, Ren would be someone good with decor, surely all the hermits would, so Fruit nodded sharply in response.

Ren had no less than dragged him around the store, visibly entranced all the lights and baubles. The duo had spent most of the afternoon in the store, with Ren rambling about colour palettes and textures to make everything look perfect.

“Nice jacket,” Ren said, sometime while they were browsing decor, tilting his head like a puppy would, Fruit didn’t need to check to know he was wearing the blue bats one again. “Why are you wearing it buddy?”

“It’s comfy,” Fruit replied, making an effort to slightly sink into the jacket, it wasn’t a complete lie, but he started to realise that wasn’t the whole truth. Not that he knew what the truth was.

“It sure is!” Ren barked in agreement, rubbing his arms, “Yeah I guess it is pretty chilly out! Keep yourself warm Fruit loops!” 

At Ren’s comment, Fruit realized that the entire time he’s been shopping with Ren he’s forgotten how cold it was. It must’ve been the store's heater or something.

When they were done, Fruit had an entire shopping cart of just Christmas decor, with Ren offering to pay for some purely because it was his fault Fruit ended up getting so much. _(It was, he was pulling a complete blank, the builder and storyteller gave him a place to start)._ And thankfully he also talked to the cashier, in a much more certain way than he would.

"Just tell me if you need help decorating!" Ren said when they had left the store, somehow with the heat of the store sticking to the pair as they left. "You're free to hop over to mine or Falsie's place to see our decorations!" 

Oh how Fruit yearned to see that, say about them what you will, the hermits could make _art._ He wondered for a moment, "I can try to make time..." Fruit muttered back, ok that was _two_ things he was going to do this Christmas and two more than usual.

Ren practically exploded, cheering loudly, "Ahaha!! I can't wait to see you later then Fruity!" He laughed out, dashing away enthusiastically, his shoes making loud crunches in the snow as he pivoted to turn back, giving an exaggerated wave, which Fruit quietly smiled back with a light wave.

-~*~-

_ <fruitberries> hey uh _

_ <fruitberries> how do you decorate christmas stuff _

_ <fruitberries> i'm lost on ideas _

_ <HBomb94> Oh that's easy! Just put things where they look good! Instinct ya know? _

_ <fruitberries> ...cool _

_ <fruitberries> also when's your christmas... thing? _

_ <HBomb94> Around lunch! I told Ren and False you'll be coming! They seemed so excited!! _

Fruit found himself smiling fondly at the messages, sure they seemed normal but the idea of the four of _them_ getting back together even just for a night.

It made him feel warm.

Fruit ended up mostly rushing the decor, taking some of Ren's tips in mind, all he wanted was the room to not feel, _empty._ Christmas tree in the corner, lights went all over the place, tinsel... and stuff? Ok so maybe he wasn't thinking this through, but it didn't matter. 

The room wasn't empty anymore.

It felt warmer too, Fruit double-checked the fire, maybe something happened that made it burn more.

_(It wasn't, he was gonna lose his mind at this point.)_

-~*~-

The path to H's house was snowy, cold and felt like a blizzard, so Fruit had to make sure he wouldn't freeze to death on Christmas. That would be ironic, freezing to death on a day where you're supposed to be with your family. 

_(Family, good god he was gonna lose his mind)_

Of course, the warmest clothes he had still included the white jacket, now that he thought about it did he take it off recently at all? He didn't care. 

"Fruitberries!" A call from behind him interrupted any internal monologuing before he could start, and Fruit pivoted around to see False, jogging towards him and waving as she moved to walk alongside him. "We're both going to H's place right?" She asked as a confirmation.

Fruit nodded, "Yeah, just the 4 of us right? Us 2, H and Ren correct?" 

"Pretty much" False said flatly, a smirk hidden in her tone. Crossing her arms together. "How often have you worn that jacket now? Ren told me he saw you wearing it at the store.

"I don't remember, must've been a while..."

"Any... particular reasons, why?"

Fruit gazed at her, about to reply something about how it's warm, it's cozy, he doesn't have a warmer jacket. But none of that was true was it, it kinda was but it wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I'm not too sure." He whispered, rubbing his arms "It's cozy, it's warm but that's it really" It wasn't it.

False's glance turned into a stare, worry flicking in her eyes, for a moment Fruit thought it was going to end like H's conversation did, with a gaze filled with just a little too much concern that it sent his mind into a panic. Instead, False's gaze softened, "Let's go to H's place." She spoke, moving ahead signally for Fruit to follow.

He did, with no further argument.

-~*~-

False was the one to knock on H's door, with Fruit a little too deep in contemplation, and the duo was greeted by a very loud screaming Ren.

"Falsie! Fruity Loop! You're here!" He exclaimed, engulfing the two in a hug without hesitation with no signs of letting go, Fruit let himself melt into the warmth and it was clear False was ok with the same. "You're here! We're all here!" 

H walked in on the celebrating group later, looking at the group hug with laughter. "Fruit! False! You're finally here!" He exclaimed before pointing back in the house, "Better hop in before you all freeze to death!"

The entire group ended up dashing into the house, so quickly they managed to topple H over, leaving the four bats laughing on the floor with nothing but pure joy.

Fruit, if he hadn't melted before would have definitely melted now, the joy was so much it was overwhelming, a glance around would leave him dazed just looking at the lights and _god_ it was so _warm, so cozy_.

_How._

He set up his own room the same way, hoping to try to create this the same way H had set it up, yet somehow, again, H had managed to do something he couldn't.

Suddenly he feared for when this party would be over.

Ren had run off to make hot cocoa for the group, False went over to the tree, _(It had presents- he was so stupid),_ and helped clean and set it up, and Fruit was stuck frozen in front of the fireplace, completely lost on what to do. H moved to sit opposite him.

"How's this?" H asked, diving straight to the point, good, Fruit couldn't stand waiting around longer.

Yet as much as tried, thinking of a way he could use his words to form any comprehensible sentence, he just, couldn't. "How" He managed to mutter out after a long period of silence.

H paused, seemingly molding his words just as Fruit yet probably much better than he ever would. "Have you ever had Christmas with a group of friends before?" H questioned, of which Fruit opened his mouth to reply only to get interrupted. "As in close, genuine friends."

Fruit had no words to say, hopefully, his silence spoke volumes. It did luckily, as H nodded understandably, glancing around.

"I have something for you." H said, moving over to the tree, picking up a soft-looking present, and passing it to Fruit, who felt around it for a bit before staring back at H, as if trying to tell him his frustrations of ' _dude you gave me no time to prepare a present for anyone how am I supposed to accept this'_. H just egged him on, "Open it."

Curiosity winning in the end, Fruit carefully opened up the wrapping, sinking his hands into what felt like a cloud of blue fabric. He picked it up, immediately recognizing it as a scarf, a cobalt blue stripey, only pausing for a moment to stare at H before wrapping it around his neck. It felt so fluffy that he wanted to sick into it right now and never come out ever again.

"It was Ren's idea, he saw it while you two were shopping," H spoke, winking at Ren who had just finished with the hot chocolates, "False went and bought it after you left"

"Dude it fits you so well!" Ren barked, finally settling down with the rest of the group along with False who managed to snatch the rest of the presents from the tree. She nodded in agreement along with Ren.

Fruit was struck into silence for a while, the group did the rest of their fun little gift exchange, and then sat down around the fire, just to chat about any events from recently. Nothing like the nightmare parties he'd seen elsewhere on Christmas, just a group of friends, hanging out together.

And somehow he wanted to do it again.

Soon, the sun had begun to slowly sink below the horizon, painting the ground orange and pink, decorating the snow with patches as the sky slowly begun to twinkle, Fruit never seemed to notice this stuff, too caught up in the fact it was just so cold.

H said goodbye to the trio, saying they were welcome back any time they wanted too, Ren remarked about they should all visit his or False's place since they spent ages on decorating, and Fruit sheepishly suggested maybe they could come over and warm his place up.

As Ren and False split from him, Fruit was met with a pleasant surprise that it didn't feel so cold anymore for the entire walk home.

-~*~-

The next time H saw Fruit was early the next morning, as in _early_ , it still felt like midnight to him, and the axe-wielding lumberjack decided to talk a quick walk at night to watch the sky, only to see an all familiar trapper staring up at the sky from atop a small hill. He was back to wearing his signature green jacket, with the recently gifted blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

H walked beside him, crunches in the snow alerting Fruit to his presence, causing him to startle and whip his head around, only for his gaze to soon soften.

He moved his eyes back to the sky, H did the same, watching as the sky seemed to dance, colorful threads weaving their away through the light glitters the donned the sky, it was quite the performance.

H wondered if False and Ren were watching too.

"Are you still cold up here?" H whispered, too afraid a voice too loud would break the tranquillity, as if the lights would be scared away if he yelled too loud.

H watched as Fruit merely moved one of his hands to the blue scarf, holding it gently wanting to feel the fabric one more time.

"No, I wouldn't say so."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !! I hope it wasn't horrible for you! :D


End file.
